1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to holsters, and more particularly relates to holsters configured for use with a handgun having an attachment device such as a flashlight attached to it.
2. Background Information
A typical semi-automatic handgun, as it is used in many forms of law enforcement, utilizes a magazine to hold cartridges and an ejection port to eject the spent casings after the device is fired. These guns have also been outfitted with a variety of devices that typically fit beneath the barrel. Examples of such devices include flashlights, laser sighting devices, and other instruments that assist a police officer to more effectively utilize their weapon. One of the problems that is encountered in the prior art is that individuals who utilize these attachments many times cannot properly utilize a typical holster once an attachment device has been connected to the gun. One of the solutions to this problem has been to simply utilize a holster that has a larger internal capacity. This however, also causes problems in that such a device is not properly configured to receive and hold such a device and the handgun is prone to rotation within the larger holster. This can cause various problems, including having the handgun fall out of the holster, having the handgun move around into various undesired orientations within the holster, and making the handgun more easily removed in a physical altercation.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.